1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage, and more particularly to a portable cage for pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cages for pets are provided for receiving the pets only, however no means are provided for receiving the discharges of the pets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cages for pets.